


Death of a Bachelor

by ActualCannibalBillCipher (Julipop)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gravity Falls AU, Human Bill Cipher, I wrote fluffy and cute Billdip, It's lame fluff, M/M, Singer Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julipop/pseuds/ActualCannibalBillCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines was finally twenty one, and thus able to do all those fun adult things like consume alcohol..and according to his Grunkle Stan attend the gentlemen’s club. Needless to say, Dipper was terrified as to what exactly a gentlemen's club was especially one located in Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Bachelor

Dipper Pines was finally twenty one, and thus able to do all those fun adult things like consume alcohol..and according to his Grunkle Stan attend the gentlemen’s club. Needless to say, Dipper was terrified as to what exactly a _gentlemen's club_ was especially one located in Gravity Falls. So with a final uncomfortable tug at his too tight tie he headed downstairs just in time to see Mabel giving her great uncle a hug as her friend’s waited not so patiently by the door. The girls were going out to club night for Mabel’s birthday, and the older twin spared his sister a smile as she waved brightly.

“Bye Grunkle Stan, see ya Dippin’ dots! Haaave fun boy bonding.”

“It’s man bonding, Mabel..and you be safe. Call me if you need anything.” Stan said gruffly, dressed up as well in a less sleazy version of his suit for work. The aging man looked good however, his hair slightly flat at the top from his fez he’d worn all morning but it only added to his dressed up look. Dipper gave a small laugh, nodding to his sister as she headed out and Stan turned to look at his nephew.

“Wow kid, you look good. How does it feel not to have that puffball of hair in your face?”

“It’s..different.” Dipper admitted with a small self conscious laugh, his family obviously knew of his off birthmark but this was the first time he’d had it on display since he’d grown his hair long enough to hide it at twelve. His usually wild curls had been slicked back, the constellation on his forehead on full display as the now young man fiddled again with his black tie. He wore a simple three piece suit, the fabric all black apart from the stark white shirt. “Anyway, where was this club again?”

“It’s a short drive, don’t worry. There aint such a thing as arriving too late there, but we might miss out on some of the entertainment.”

The twin nodded again, following his Grunkle to the car outside and knowing better than to ask just what the entertainment was. He’d been trying all week, ever since Stan had announced he was taking Dipper out for his birthday, but he’d had his theories. The main one being well..strippers.

Luckily the ride was short, because if he’d spent any longer watching his Grunkle take turns at breakneck speeds and break just about every traffic law known to man Dipper was sure he would have sweat through his nice suit, the place they pulled up in front of and parked (illegally at that) didn’t look like much. Script like font spelled out Gentlemen’s club against harsh grey concrete, but other than that it just looked like a slab of solid concrete in a box like shape. Though the door in front was a heavy oak one with one of those sliding peepholes, to which someone peeked out and demanded the password in a squawking voice.

“Shut up, Toby and open the damn door.”

“But I’m supposed to ask for a passw--”

“Dipper, kick the door in.” Stan commanded, the younger man shrugging and taking a step back mime doing so just before there was a terrified squeak and the door was yanked open. Both the Pines exchanged amused smirks, heading into the darkened place as the heavy door swung shut behind them and suddenly the hall was thrown into dim lighting. Dipper glanced around, trying to soak in the surprisingly plush surrounding before Stan was already headed down the hall and..stairs?

The younger Pines followed behind him quickly, noting that the deep red carpet he stepped in felt soft underfoot and the red and gold trim of the walls and decor actually looked really nice. There was a muted noise coming from another door ahead at the bottom and Dipper couldn't help but feel a little excited at discovering another mystery. He had some many questions, but soon Stan just pulled open the wooden door and he was greeted with a surprising sight.

There were no stripper poles Dipper noted, in fact the whole place looked..classy. The theme of gold and red continued on in here, but with splashes of black from the couches and sleek looking bar tucked into a corner. The floor was still the soft red carpet underfoot, and there were comfortable looking chairs and tables all scattered around dance floor in front of the stage where red ended. The stage itself was darkened, but you could make out vague shapes of instruments already placed there and Dipper had to admit he was pleasantly surprised.

The place wasn't empty however, it seemed like half the male population of gravity falls was packed in, the men sat on the couches or around tables drinking as they chatted to one another. Soft and almost jazzy music poured from hidden speakers overhead adding to the relaxing atmosphere.

“This..wow, this is actually really nice.”

“Actually? Jeez, Dipper, what were you expecting? I wasn't going to take my great nephew to some sleazy bar for his twenty first birthday..though try not to order too many drinks. I got us covered.” With a conspiratorial wink his Grunkle patted his suit pocket, the young man grinning in response as the old man headed to grab a seat on a comfortable couch facing the stage and put his feet up on the low table. “Guess we weren't late after all kid, looks like they’re setting up.”

True to his words, Dipper turned to look at the stage and lifted his brows at the band on it who was indeed fiddling with their instruments. Everyone was dressed in nicely pressed suits, thought they all were very pale colours instead of the standard black or navy, but more surprisingly was the fact the younger Pines didn't recognize anyone. It was not unheard of to see strangers in Gravity Falls, however it was a small town and the strangers were almost always tourists who were making a quick stop.

While Dipper was absorbed in examining the newcomers he’d failed to notice a server come over and ask what they’d like to drink, though Stan handled it and with a soft thud there was a glass of some amber liquid placed in front of him and the brunette blinked in surprise.

“Happy birthday, Dipper. You’re man now..guess that means I’ll have to stop calling you kid.”

“Thanks Stan, but..you don't need to. I’m used to it..plus compared to you I am a kid still. You’re practically a dinosaur.”

The old man let out a bark of laughter and soon his nephew joined in, the two chuckling as their glasses clinked together in a toast before they mutually downed them. Stan handled his well, the burning liquid sliding down smoothly and setting but Dipper on the other hand began to cough and choke at the surprise burn. His fingers pressed to his throat with wide eyes, staring at his great uncle as he began to laugh again at the reaction.

“Oh..aha, kid. You’re killing me!”

“What..why would you make me drink poison?!”

“It was whiskey, kid. A man’s first drink should always be the good stuff!”

“I’m gonna--” The rest of his sentence was cut off though when there was a soft clearing of a throat from the stage and Dipper turned to look. The new person onstage merely smiled charmingly, a dimple peeking out of a cheek as he glanced around the half full room. His suit like his bands was also a pale colour, the almost pastel yellow fit to the lithe shape of his body as he shifted from foot to foot.

“My name is William Cipher, and we are Mindscape.” Then without further explanation he began to sing and Dipper gaped. William’s voice while he spoke was slightly higher in pitch, but as the first line was sung his voice completely transformed. The sultry voice poured from the speakers, quieting the room within seconds as everyone turned to watch the man.

 

_“ Do I look lonely?_

_I see the shadows on my face_

_People have told me I don't look the same_

_Maybe I lost weight_

_I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best_

_Put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too. ”_

 

Dipper was speechless as he stared at the vocalist, inky black hair swept off to the side of his face framed the tanned skin that would have hidden the almost golden freckles dusting across high cheekbones and a strong nose were it not for the bright light aimed at the stage. From where he sat it was impossible to tell the colour of his eyes apart from the fact they were a lighter shade, surrounded with thick lashes that could be called feminine but merely complimented the attractive stranger even more. Those eyes however were half mast, looking for lack of a better descriptor than the cliche bedroom eyes as young man on stage crooned into his mic. The way the words slipped off his tongue was almost sinful, the smoky voice entrapping his audience as he hit higher notes perfectly and flashed that disarmingly adorable dimple.

 

_“ The death of a bachelor,_

_seems so fitting for._

_Happily ever after_

_How could I ask for more?_

_A lifetime of laughter_

_At the expense of the death of a bachelor .”_

 

Beside Dipper his great uncle glanced over, watching the look that his nephew reserved for mysteries that were especially challenging directed at the man onstage. While even Stan had to admit the young man was very talented, it was not something he was gaping over the whole time. Yet as the song continued a flush bloomed on pale cheeks and Stan widened his eyes in understanding, a small chuckle escaping at he looked back at the stage and watched the singer trying hard not to watch Dipper. The two were as obvious as day though as the raven haired man sang and only had eyes for the brunette who was paying rapt attention to the slow sway of the vocalist, Stan almost wanted to shout something about getting a room but he didn’t want to get them booted out. So settling back, the old man swigged from his silver flask hidden away in his suit jacket and watched the show with a smug smirk. Of course his nephew took after him, a real heartbreaker.

 

The set lasted for several songs, but those seemed to flow by much too quickly for Dipper’s liking as he spent the entire time entrapped but that sultry voice. It may have been his imagination but he felt like William had locked eyes with him more than once as he sang, but then again it wasn't as if there was a lot of people sat this close to the stage. He probably couldn't even see past the bright lights, or maybe he was weirded out by the fact the brunette was staring so much. Yeah, one of those two choices.

Yet as he paused for a break and hopped off the stage, taking a bottle of water with a murmured thank you the vocalist headed straight for the Pines seated on the couch. Dipper tried and failed to keep his blush at bay, seeing at this closer distance that Williams eyes were differently coloured as the dark haired man stopped on the other side of the table and offered a sweet dimpled smile. Gold and blue eyes seeming to light up as he flashed straight white teeth. “Hello.”

“Hey kid, you have one hell of a set of pipes on ya. Isn't that right, Dipper?”

“Y..yeah, you sounded beautiful.”

Both Pines watched in fascination as the charming smile slid of the singers face and instead was replaced with a blush as the dimpled man scrambled to respond to the kind words. “Oh, thank you. That means so much, I uh..birthday! It’s one of your birthdays right?”

 

Stan chuckled smugly at the flustered state of both men, Dipper awkwardly scratching his neck as his Grunkle left him to make conversation by himself. Actually…

“I need the bathroom, kid. Would you mind sitting with my great nephew here? Don’t want our spot getting stolen or anything especially on his birthday.”

“Ah..yessir!” With a small smile at Dipper William sat down, letting his arms naturally stretch out over the back of the couch much like Stan had been doing before the older man headed for the bar instead. He could use another drink, and still be able to watch his great nephew in case of an emergency. Yet as Stan found himself a stool to sit on that was somewhat blocked so he wasn't easily spotted, he found himself watching Dipper laughing with the other man with a happy look on his face. William in turn was leaning closer, dimple flashing as he told his story complete with gestures that included accidentally throwing his water bottle behind himself. The pair burst into laughter at that, Sheriff Blubs looking amused as he saw that it was an accident as William tried to apologize with a mortified expression despite his loud laughter. Stan felt his lips curl up at Dipper’s unabashed laugh, hands pressing to his stomach as William covered his reddening cheeks and the older of the Pine’s shook his head.

“He is a heartbreaker.”

“What?” The bartender asked confused, pausing in his handing over of the beer poured into a tall glass and Stan merely waved him off, planning on heading back to his spot as he saw William get called over to start the second bit of his set. The grey haired man made it back in time to hear the last of their conversation, William still slightly pink as he held out his phone to Dipper.

“Can I...call you?”

“Y-yeah, I’d really like that Bill. Let me just type this in and..I uh, thank you for watching our spot.”

“Trust me, Constellation, it was a pleasure. Uhm, see you sir!” With that William was walking away and sliding his phone back into his pocket, a wide smile gracing his tanned face as he hopped on stage and went to the mic.

 

“Sooo kid, how you feeling?” Stan asked and Dipper just shook his head with his own wide grin, watching the black haired man he’d just been chatting with send him a wink from stage.

“This is my best birthday yet, thank you Grunkle Stan!”

“Whew, that’s a relief. I thought I was going to have to take you to strip club if this didn’t pan out.”

“GRUNKLE STAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I would be trashy enough to make my first fic on AO3 Billdip.  
> ALSO SOME LOVELY PERSON DREW ART FOR THIS FIC: THEIR TUMBLR http://riladoodles.tumblr.com/ and THE ART http://riladoodles.tumblr.com/post/135941773655/so-i-read-death-of-a-bachelor-by  
> Heavily influenced from this amazing song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fildzGMrwdQ


End file.
